peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 June 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-06-21 ; Comments *Upbeat intro. *Reads from Thomas Ravenscroft's 17th Century book of poetry Pamelia. *Plays Radio 1 "Happy Motoring" jingle for his "appalling" sister-in-law. *Tracks marked § also on BH002 and those marked ¶ also on BH015 of the Hinton Box. Session *Distributors, #1. Recorded 1979-06-13. No known commercial release. *Swell Maps, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1979-05-15. Available on Whatever Happens Next (Rough Trade). Tracklisting *Excess Energy Use You (Single) Dead Good *Cate Brothers I Won't Wait (LP Fire On The Tracks) Atlantic *Distributors: 'Meltdown' (Peel Session) *Special AKA: Gangsters (Single) 2 Tone *Swell Maps: 'Bandits One Five' (Peel Session) § *Dalek I: 'Freedom Fighters (7")' (Vertigo) § *Coast To Coast: 'Telephone Baby (7"-(Do) The Hucklebuck))' (Polydor) *Medicine Head: Coast To Coast (Single) Dandelion (produced by John Peel) *Public Image Ltd: Death Disco (Single) Virgin *Tribesman: Finsbury Park (Single) Boa *David Bowie: African Night Flight (LP The Lodger) RCA *Distributors: 'TV Me' (Peel Session) ¶ *B-52s Lava (LP The B-52's) Warner Bros wrong speed moment *Swell Maps: 'Midget Submarines' (Peel Session) ¶ *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Playground Twist (Single) Polydor *T Rex: Dandy In The Underworld (LP Dandy In The Underworld) *Hardware: Walking (EP) Narc Records NARC001 another wrong speed moment *Prince Jammy Vs Crucial Bunny: Jammy's On The Move (LP-Fatman Dub Contest) Auralux *Graham Parker & The Rumour: Discovering Japan (LP-Squeezing Out Sparks) Vertigo *Distributors: 'We Have Fun' (Peel Session) ¶ *Xdreamysts: Bad News (Single) Polydor 2059 129 *Glass Torpedoes: Heart Surgery (Single) Teenbeat *Swell Maps: 'Vertical Slum / Forest Fire' (Peel Session) ¶ *Railbirds: 'I Am So Proud (split 7" with Rondos)' (King Kong) ¶ :(JP: 'Fuddledumph. They don't sound Dutch, do they? Of course, you might say to me, what does somebody who's Dutch sound like? and I would have to say if you did, well you've got me there.') ¶ *Yardbirds: 'Happenings Ten Times Years Ago (7")' (Columbia) ¶ *Cabaret Voltaire: 'Nag Nag Nag (7")' (Rough Trade) ¶ *Gene Vincent: 'Jumps Giggles And Shouts (LP-The Best Of Gene Vincent Volume 2)' (Capitol) ¶ :(JP: 'I keep hoping that Walters'll let me do a programme of, say, my favourite eight or ten artistes and bands of all time, and Gene Vincent would certainly be numbered amongst them if I did so.') ¶ *Distributors: 'Wireless' (Peel Session) ¶ *Swell Maps: 'Armadillo' (Peel Session) ¶ *Stiff Little Fingers: 'Gotta Gettaway (7")' (Rough Trade / Rigid Digits) ¶ :(JP: 'D'you realise, if you were listening to Radio 2, you could be listening to Alfie right now, by The Dead Midnight Orchestra Of Baden-Baden? Well, actually I made up the orchestra, but the tune's right.') ¶ *Cravats: 'The End (7"-The End. Spring 1979.)' (Small Wonder) Hinton Box file cuts out before end ¶ File ;Name *a) 198x_Swell Maps and Distributors.mp3 or 1979-06-21 (Swell Maps, Distributors).mp3 *b) BH002 JP 1979-06-21 Side B *c) BH015 JP 1979-06-21 Side B ;Length *a) 02:00:30 *b) 00:05:56 *c) 00:42:09 ;Other *a) Originally part of Julian Tapes (torrent), shared via Peel Mailing List. *b) & c) Files created from BH002 and BH015 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Hinton Box Category:Wrong Speed Moment